horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Hard (Kreayshawn Song)
“'Go Hard (La.La.La)'” is a single by American hip hop recording artist Kreayshawn. Released on July 24, 2012, it was the third single from Kreayshawn's debut studio album, Somethin' 'Bout Kreay (2012). Lyrics Lil Debbie Hey, bitch! What's up? You know I'd really like to do that But I don't have any fucking money Like, I don't have any fucking money Kreayshawn Hey, bitch, do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib, steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la 1: Kreayshawn Hey, bitch! I see you working at the mall At Forever 21, selling tanks and shawls You wanna quit your job? You need a place to go? Girl, run your own show but don't be on some ho shit Bounce with something cute on I kiss into a fog zone I be really off And searching for some water though What it do, let it go and go hard Let me see you do it, go hard, like real hard Kreayshawn Hey, bitch, do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib, steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la 2: Kreayshawn Girl, you need that new Bottles on chill, I got gold chain flu Little lady on my side, show me how you ride out Be a good one and I'll take you to my hideout Pretty little bitch dripping like some water though I be on that straw and coming for that lo-lo What I did, let her go, she's back now She went real hard until she threw her back out Kreayshawn Hey, bitch, do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib, steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la Kreayshawn Silly girl, take your jacket off! Get off the floor Go hard, go hard G-go hard, go hard, go hard Damn Do do do do do it like, do it like, do it like Let me see you go hard, go hard, go hard G-go hard, go hard Kreayshawn Hey, bitch, do you really, really, really wanna go hard? Go in the crib, steal your stepfather's credit card And take the car do circles in the parking lot Scream at the top of our lungs like la la la La la la la la la la la la la We on that la la la la la la la la la la Why It Sucks # Like in all her other songs, she sounds like a squirrel with a head-cold. # The lyrics are dumb. # The song is very boring and uninteresting. # The music video tries way too hard to be cool and hip. # The line “Hey, bitch” is repeated way too much. Music Video Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs